Os Mentalist
by XSethX
Summary: Je vous offre divers one shot (petites histoires en un chapitre) sur la série télévisée Mentalist. Premier One Shot : Lisbon a disparu sans laisser de trace. Inquiet, son équipe cherchera à savoir ce qui lui est arrivée. Second One Shot : Un homme est retrouvé mort dans une chambre hôtel. Il est mort d'un puissant poison et a reçu une balle dans la tête.
1. Os : La disparition

L'aube s'était déjà levé depuis plusieurs heures sur la Californie. Un paquet de feuille en main, un homme de grande taille se dirigeait vers ses camarades. Cet homme, c'était Wayne Rigsby, un agent du CBI.

« Vous n'avez pas vu le patron ? »

Sa question attira l'attention de ses collègues. Assise derrière son ordinateur, Grace Van Pelt leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Elle n'est pas dans son bureau. Et elle ne repond pas à son portable.»

Allongé sur son sofa, Patrick Jane se tourna vers Rigsby. C'était un homme d'un charme naturel, mais d'un désir de vengeance constant.

\- Peut être qu'elle est simplement en retard. proposa-t-il.

\- Lisbon en retard ça n'existe pas.» lui répondit Kimball Cho.

Il venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il portait son habituel costume et son visage sans expression.

« Elle a du s'endormir et ne pas entendre son réveil. proposa encore Jane. Un peu de repos ne lui fera aucun mal.»

Wayne poussa un grognement sceptique et s'installa à son bureau. Il lança un coup d'oeil rapide en direction de Van Pelt, mais cette dernière avait déjà replongé son regard dans la lumière artificielle de son écran. Elle était d'une grande beauté avec ses cheveux ambre et son visage angélique. Pourtant derrière ses traits innocents se cachaient une profonde détresse et une colère vivace.  
Comme Wayne, Cho se montrait sceptique devant l'explication de son camarade. Depuis qu'il avait été sous les ordres de Lisbon, c'était la première fois qu'elle ne se trouvait pas au travail à l'heure.

Le silence planait dans les locaux du CBI. Chacun plongeait dans leur pensée, ils ne trouvaient pas le temps de discuter. Ils devaient tous participer à un procès de leur ancienne enquête. Toujours sur son sofa, Jane se leva, attirant l'attention de Grace.

« Ou vas tu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Chez Lisbon. lui répondit il en prenant sa veste.

\- Mais je pensais qu'il fallait lui laisser un peu de calme. intervint Wayne.

\- Ma venue ne viendra pas briser sa tranquillité.» lança Jane quittant ses amis.

En réalité, l'absence de Lisbon commençait aussi à l'inquiéter. De nature ponctuelle, elle ne serait jamais resté chez elle aussi longtemps. Peut être lui était il arrivée quelque chose... Jane sourit à cette idée. Lisbon n'avait jamais de problème, enfin, tant que Jane n'était pas dans les parages.

« Jane !»

L'homme se retourna et aperçut le directeur du CBI. Il était d'un âge plutôt avancé, de petites rides se formant aux coins de ses yeux. Il portait un costume a son image. Toujours soigné, ne s'intéressant que du regard des autres. Sa carrière comptait bien plus à ses yeux que la vie de ses employés. Jane le détestait et lui aussi. Mais avant d'être tout cela, il était son supérieur. Il fut contraint de l'écouter parler.

« Vous n'avez pas vu Teresa Lisbon ? Elle est introuvable et elle ne répond pas à mes appels.

\- Non.»

Sa réponse était simple, rapide, évocatrice, voir même menaçante mais Bertram n'en prit pas compte et reprit du même air de politesse courtois dont il avait l'habitude d'utiliser devant le consultant.

« Puisque vous sortez, vous n'avez qu'à faire un détour chez elle.» ordonna le directeur.

Jane hocha la tête et disparu dans l'ascenseur. Bertram le regarda partir, les sourcils froncés. Il n'aimait pas l'air condescendant de Jane, et si il aurait pu, il l'aurait renvoyé depuis plusieurs années; mais malgré sa tête insupportable, la plupart des crimes étaient résolus par lui. Il était donc un élément essentiel pour le CBI, et Bertram prenait sur lui pour supporter sa présence.

Patrick Jane ouvrit la portière de son ancienne voiture. C'était une Citroën DS grise. Elle avait pour particularité de ne comportait aucune ceinture de sécurité. Ce qui pouvait expliquer la conduite plus que douteuse du mentaliste souvent remise en cause par Lisbon. Le moteur de la voiture vibra, et Jane quitta le parking pour se diriger à la périphérie de Sacramento. Il s'arrêta faire un détour dans un marché bio pour acheter des fraises. On était toujours mieux reçu lorsqu'on apportait un présent. En achetant les fruits, il sentit qu'une personne l'observait. C'était une jeune femme portant une robe fleuries. Elle portait un panier remplie d'orange. Jane se dirigea vers elle, la barquette de fraises dans les mains.

« Bonjour. engagea-t-il.

\- Bonjour. sourit la femme.

Elle avait une douce voix.

\- Vous travaillez pour le CBI, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est exact. Vous avez entendu cela à la télévision ?

Il n'était pas rare que beaucoup de personne le reconnaisse. Ne serait ce pour son ancienne profession de voyant.

\- Oh non. C'est un ami à moi qui me la dit.» sourit elle.

Jane hocha la tête. Il y avait une chose étrange chez cette femme.

« Je vais devoir y aller. Quelqu'un m'attends dans la voiture. J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance Patrick.» reprit elle en regardant une voiture noire garé à l'autre bout de la rue.

Elle partit sans attendre. Jane regarda partir la femme sans nom. Il se sentait anxieux. Une chose n'allait pas avec elle. Jane ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec elle. Elle en savait plus sur lui qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, Patrick en était certain. Il alla payer les fraises et remonta dans sa voiture, l'esprit encore troublé par cette femme. Elle portait une douce odeur de rose, avec une pointe d'une odeur qui lui était familière. Il secoua la tête. Tout cela était ridicule. Depuis la mort de l'espion de John le Rouge et son séjour en prison, il était nerveux. Cette femme n'avait rien à voir avec John le Rouge. Elle était une amie d'une personne que Jane avait aidé. Il soupira et démarra sa voiture, s'engageant sur la route.

Il mit moins de dix minutes pour atteindre la maison de son amie. Devant, était garé sa voiture noire. Jane descendit de sa voiture, le coeur lourd. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la voiture dont il avait plusieurs fois pris place sur le siège passager. Il voyait à nouveau Lisbon au volant, lui faisant pour une énième fois la morale. Mais en ce jour, la voiture était vide. Jane décrocha son regard de la voiture et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Lisbon habitait dans une petite maison modeste sans jardin, à la périphérie de la ville, dans un petit quartier calme habitait par des habitants fantômes. Jane donna trois coups, brisant le silence oppressant qui l'entourait.  
Aucune réponse.  
Il retenta une nouvelle fois.  
Rien.

« Lisbon ! C'est Jane ! Je vous ai apporté des fraises ! » tenta-t-il de l'appeler.

Il ne reçut toujours aucune réponse. Il redonna plusieurs coups sans réponse à nouveau. Il sortit son portable et tenta un appel vers Lisbon. Sans surprise il n'eut aucune réponse. Il laissa un message l'invitant à le rappeler le plus vite possible. Puis il remonta dans sa voiture, composant un nouveau numéro.

Posé sur son bureau, son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Cho décrocha, agacé d'être dérangé.

« Oui ?

\- Cho ? C'est Jane. Je viens de rentrer de chez Lisbon.

\- Déjà ? s'étonna l'asiatique.

\- Il n'y avait personne.

Les derniers mots laissèrent l'agent anxieux.

\- Il y avait sa voiture ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. J'ai tenté de l'appeler, aucune réponse. On se retrouve dans vingt minute au café avec les autres.»

Cho n'eut pas le temps de confirmer que Jane avait déjà raccroché. Il reposa son portable et tourna les yeux vers Wayne et Grace. Ils avaient tous deux arrêté leur travail, toute leur attention tournée vers Cho.

« Alors ? demanda Rigsby.

\- C'était Jane. Il n'a trouvé aucune trace du patron chez elle et il a trouvé sa voiture devant chez elle.»

Le silence suivit ses paroles.

« Peut être est elle allé voir de la famille.» proposa Van Pelt.

Wayne la regarda avec une pitié partagée. Lisbon n'avait aucune de famille dans les parages de Sacramento, et combien même en aurait elle, elle n'aurait jamais laissé son équipe seule.

« Peut être...» répondit Rigsby d'une voix éteinte.

Ce qu'ils tentaient de faire étaient de se rassurer. D'éviter de penser au pire. De se calmer. Il y a seulement quelque minutes, ils s'imaginaient l'épouvante, mais désormais ils cherchaient la meilleure version possible.

Ils se rendirent tous ensemble au lieu de rendez-vous. C'était un petit café à quelques rues du CBI. Ils virent Jane assis à une table. Il buvait une tasse de thé, le regard perdu dans ses pensées. Cho s'assit le premier, le sortant de sa rêverie. Rigsby et Van Pelt prirent aussi place.

« Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Wayne.

\- On cherche à savoir ou se trouve Lisbon. répondit simplement Jane.

\- Tu as pensé si elle ne voulait tout simplement pas te voir ? proposa Cho.

\- Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé. Mais dans quel but ? Et dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu à l'appel de Bertram ? Ou bien même à celui de Rigsby ? »

Cho ne répondit pas, vaincu par les arguments qu'avançait le mentaliste.

« Et si elle était simplement aller voir de la famille dans les environs ? proposa Grace.

\- C'est l'idée la plus probable. argumenta Wayne.

\- C'est l'idée la plus supportable.» le corrigea Jane.

Tout le monde se tut. Il avait raison. Disparaître sans laisser de trace, n'était pas dans le style de Lisbon. Wayne soupira se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il commençait à imaginer le pire. Le pire qu'il puisse arriver. Vanpelt posa une main sur son épaule, tentant de le rassurer.

« Ne t'imagines pas le pire sans preuve Wayne.» lui fit doucement Grace.

Wayne ne répondit rien. Dehors le soleil commençait à se décliner. Une journée venait de s'écouler, et ils n'avaient aucune trace de Lisbon. Ce fut Rigsby qui quitta en premier la table. Il devait aller s'occuper de son fils pour cette soirée. Son départ fut suivi par celui de Cho, et enfin par celui de Grace, laissant Patrick seul. Il quitta à son tour la table lorsque les lampadaires s'allumèrent, éclairant les rues presque vide de vie. Il déambula dans les rues et pensées, le regard éteint. Lisbon... Où pouvait elle être ? Était elle en sécurité ? Était elle seule ? Était elle consciente ? Était elle en vie ?  
Ses pas le menèrent à sa première demeure. C'était une grande maison. Il décida d'y entrer. Elle était vide. Comme le coeur du consultant. Il monta à l'étage, ouvrant une énième fois la porte qui avait réduit sa vie en cendre. Sur le mur face à lui se trouvait un dessin. C'était un visage souriant. C'était un sourire malsain, tracé avec le sang de sa femme et de sa fille. Au pied de se dessin se trouvait un matelas. C'était le seul meuble de la pièce. Le seul meuble de la maison. Jane s'allongea sur ce matelas, le regard perdu dans l'étendu de son plafond. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Il n'y comprenait rien. Lisbon... Ou se trouvait elle en ce moment ? Il l'ignorait, et cela l'agaçait.

Son téléphone vibra. Il avait reçu un message. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda la lumière bleu de son téléphone s'éteindre. Enfin il le prit. Jane avait réussi à se plonger dans un sommeil léger, hanté par les souvenirs du passé et les épreuves du présent. Il avait reçu un message. Un message de la part de Lisbon. Il se releva d'un bond, s'asseyant sur le bord de son matelas. C'était impossible. Ce message était une photo. La main tremblante et la respiration haletante il ouvrit son téléphone. Enfin il vit la photo. Il tenta de se pincer, pensant qu'il était encore coincé dans un rêve farceur, mais il se trouvait bien dans la réalité.  
Cette photo avait été prise depuis le cellulaire de Lisbon. Le cadre était bancale et la photo flou. Elle avait été prise depuis une voiture. Il faisait nuit lorsque la photo avait été prise. Elle montrait Lisbon inconsciente, comme endormie, sur le siège passager. Elle avait la lèvre en sang, et du sang séché restait collé le long de sa tempe, remontant à une blessure, probablement donné par le conducteur. Ses bras étaient recouverts de griffures. Peu importe qui était la personne qui avait tenté de l'enlever, Lisbon s'était défendue. Tremblant, Jane appela Cho, faisant les cent pas. Ils ne leur restaient que peu de temps. Ils devaient partir à sa recherche. Il tomba sur sa messagerie. Il lâcha un violent juron. Sa voix résonna puis s'éteignit dans le silence de la maison. Jane se rassit sur le matelas, le coeur à la chamade. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Qu'il réfléchisse. Il devait prévenir les autres. Mais après, que faire ? Prévenir le CBI ? Envoyer des patrouilles pour tenter de retrouver la disparue ?

Son téléphone vibra. Coincé sous la douche, Cho jura. Il avait décidé de se changer les idées, se plongeant sous une eau glacé. En sortant de la douche il vit s'afficher le numéro de Patrick Jane. Il rappela le consultant.

« Jane ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Je sais où est Lisbon.»

La voix de Jane tremblait. Les dernières paroles laissa son collègue sans voix. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sinon Jane ne l'aurait jamais appelé à cinq heures du matin.

« Et où est elle ? » demanda Kimball, regrettant sa question.

Jane ne répondit pas. Il lui envoya un message. Ou plus précisément une photo.

« On se retrouve au CBI.» annonça-t-il avant de raccrocher, laissant Cho seul face à la photo.

Il fit la même chose avec le reste des membres de l'équipe de Lisbon. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous aux locaux du CBI. Ils avaient tous le regard éteint et vengeur. Il devait retrouver la personne qui avait fait ça Lisbon. Elle devait payer. Les premiers agents començaient à arriver. Au contraire de Van Pelt et les autres, ils ignoraient la disparition du compétent agent Teresa Lisbon.

« Et maintenant, que fait on ? demanda Wayne à Jane.

Tous attendaient les ordres du mentaliste.

\- On va prévenir Bertram.» répondit il.

Ses paroles le tuait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Si il voulait avoir une chance de retrouver Lisbon, il devait faire le maximum. Ses amis hocherent la tête, conscient que cela était la meilleure solution.

« Je vais m'en occuper. Vous devrez commencer à chercher qui en voudrait à Lisbon.» ordonna-t-il.

Puis il les quitta se dirigeant vers le bureau de son supérieur. Il détestait cet endroit, tout comme l'homme qui travaillait ici. Par chance, Bertram était la. Il invita Jane, surpris de le voir.

« Jane ! Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? demanda-t-il.

Il n'avait pas le temps à jouer avec des politesses.

\- J'ai retrouvé Lisbon. annonça-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? Quelle bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama Bertram. Et ou est elle ? » ajouta-t-il en voyant que Jane refusait de quitter son bureau.

Patrick sortit son téléphone et montra la photo au directeur.

« Nom de dieu...» murmura-t-il horrifié.

Il regarda Jane. Il devait lancer des recherches le plus vite possible. Il le savait tous les deux. C'était pour cela que Jane était venu le voir.

« Je vais lancer des recherches le plus vite possible. Vous devriez aller prévenir Wainwright et aider vos équipiers dans leurs recherches.» ordonna Bertram.

Jane se leva sans un mot et rejoignit Rigsby et les autres. Ils avaient devant eux différentes fiches, toutes parlant de leur précédente affaires. Ce n'était pas le premier enlèvement auquel ils étaient confrontés. Il y a déjà quelques temps Jane s'était aussi fait enlevé par la fille d'un détenu qu'il avait envoyé en prison. Ils ne devaient laisser échapper aucune piste.

« Alors ? lança Wayne en le voyant.

\- Il va nous aider dans nos recherches le plus vite possible. Il faudrait aussi prévenir Wainwright. lui répondit Jane.

\- J'y vais.» annonce Cho délaissant ses paperasses.

Jane hocha la tête et prit sa place. Wainwright était le patron de Lisbon depuis peu. Il avait comme particularité d'être le plus jeune membre du CBI. Le regard plongé dans les fiches, Jane voyait défiler des noms qu'il connaissait et qu'il avait envoyé en prison avec l'aide de Lisbon.

« Cela ne sert à rien ! »

L'après midi était déjà bien avancé, lorsque Van Pelt cria ses mots. Elle en était à la dixième pile de dossiers depuis ce matin et ils n'avaient toujours aucune piste. Bertram avait fait quadriller toute la ville, mais Lisbon avait pu la quitter. Brenda Shettrick, la responsable des médias, avait fait une annonce mais sans succès. Ils ignoraient ou pouvait bien se trouver Lisbon. Ils étaient tous chamboulés et à fleur de peau. La maison de Lisbon avait été fouillé de fond en comble sans résultat, de même pour sa voiture. On avait tentait de suivre la trace GPS de son téléphone, mais le conducteur l'avait éteint. Il y eut autant de réussite lorsqu'ils firent appel à la police locale. Ils étaient au point mort.

« Elle a raison. On perd notre temps. soupira Wayne.

\- T'as une autre piste ? » demanda Cho.

Rigsby secoua la tête et se remit au travail. Grace se leva et alla prendre un café à la machine à café. Allongé sur son canapé, Jane regardait le dossier de plusieurs prisonniers. Aucun d'eux n'avaient les moyens d'enlever Lisbon. Il poussa un soupir. Rester ici ne le mènerait à rien. Il se leva attirant l'attention des autres.

« Jane, où vas tu ? demanda Cho.

\- Je retourne chez Lisbon.» répondit le mentaliste.

L'agent hocha la tête. La disparition du patron le touchait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Cette disparition les touchait tous. Jane rejoignit sa voiture en silence. Il alluma le moteur. Il n'avait aucune indice. Pas un semblant de piste. Il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir. Il avait besoin d'aller la où tout avait commencé.

Lorsqu'il arrêta la voiture devant chez lui, le soleil commençait à se décliner. Le second jour touchait à sa fin et toujours aucune trace de Lisbon. Il ouvrit sa porte et fut accueilli par le même silence habituel. Il monta à l'étage et remarqua que la porte était ouverte. Pourtant il l'avait refermé. Comme a son habitude. S'attendant au pire il commença à ouvrir la porte. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la signature de son ennemi.  
Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un ordinateur. Il était ouvert, face au dessin souriant. Jane s'assit face à lui et vit derrière l'écran Lisbon.  
Elle avait l'air en mauvaise posture. Le corps toujours recouvert d'égratignures, elle semblait plongé dans un sommeil profond. Elle était attaché à une chaise en bois par des menottes.

« Lisbon ! » fut les premiers mots criaient par Jane.

Il s'assit dos au mur, l'ordinateur sur les genous. Derrière la caméra de l'ordinateur quelque chose bougea, alertait par la voix de Jane.

« Vous voilà enfin Patrick. J'ai cru que vous ne viendrez jamais. retentit une douce voix.

Cette voix, Jane la connaissait. C'était celle du marché.

\- Bien sur, il m'avait assuré que vous viendrez ici, alors j'ai attendu. reprit elle.

\- Qui ? demanda Jane.

\- Allons, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas deviné. Je pensais que vous étiez d'une grande intelligence Patrick.» ria doucement la femme.

Jane savait de quel ami parlait elle. Il savait pour quel raison avait il enlevé Lisbon. Mais il ignorait encore la suite des événements.

« John Le Rouge... murmura-t-il.

\- Vous voyez on avance.» ria à nouveau la femme.

Elle s'approcha de Lisbon, la réveillant brutalement en lui donnant un claque. Le bruit résonna. Teresa ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Un des deux était décoré d'un contour noir. La femme s'éloigna. Lisbon tourna la tête, cherchant un quelconque repaire.

« Ou suis je...? » demanda-t-elle d'un voix affaiblie.

Puis elle remarqua qu'elle était attachée. Elle tenta de défaire ses menottes, jusqu'à ce que son regard tomba sur l'ordinateur. Ses yeux printaniers cherchaient dans ceux de Jane une explication.

« Jane, que se passe-t-il ? Ou suis je ? Pourquoi êtes vous là ? Pourquoi suis je attachée ? demanda-t-elle, sa voix reprenant son timbre naturel.

\- Surtout ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer.» lui répondit Jane.

Devant ses paroles, Lisbon commença à paniquée. Que se passait il ? Que faisait elle là ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi Patrick l'observait il derrière un écran ?

« Jane, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Faites moi confiance. Tout va bien se passer. Je vais vous sortir de là.» assura Jane.

Il ne savait pas si il allait vraiment pouvoir sauver Lisbon, mais il venait d'avoir une idée. Il sortit son portable et commença à envoyer un message à Vanpelt.

« Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, et réveillé, nous allons pouvoir commencer. fit la femme.

\- Commencer quoi ? s'inquiéta Lisbon.

\- Le jeu pour lequel vous êtes réunis.

\- Quel jeu ? » intervint Jane.

Il venait d'envoyer un message à Grace, lui demandant de retracer la trace GPS de l'ordinateur. Il devait gagner du temps. Tout en restant discret. Il devait agir seul avec l'équipe. Il allait pouvoir sauver Lisbon. Il suffisait de jouer le jeu.

« Le jeu qu'il a inventé spécialement pour vous ! ria la femme.

\- Qui lui ? l'interrompit Teresa.

\- John le Rouge bien évidement ! Qui d'autre irait enlevé un agent du CBI, puis placer un ordinateur chez Patrick pour enfin créer une conversation entre vous deux ? » l'interrogea la femme.

Lisbon ne répondit rien et regarda Jane. Il était le seul repaire qu'elle avait.

« Quelles sont les règles de ce jeu ? demanda Jane au bout d'un moment.

\- Oh ! C'est très simple. Je vais vous poser trois questions à vous Patrick, et à chaque mauvaise réponse Lisbon se prendra une balle. sourit elle.

Teresa lança un regard appuyé à Jane. Il n'avait pas intérêt à se tromper. Mais c'était trop simple. Trop simple pour John le Rouge.

\- Et bien sur, pas de tricherie.»

Silence. Aucun des deux agents du CBI n'osaient parler. Ils étaient suspendus aux paroles de la femme.

« Bien, commençons Patrick. Entre John le Rouge et vous, d'après vous, qui gagnera le combat ? »

«Moi.» pensa Jane. Mais cela allait être une mauvaise réponse. Il regarda Lisbon. Elle aussi avait compris. Elle avait compris que Jane tenait entre ses mains sa vie. Teresa pria intérieurement pour que l'arrogance légendaire de son collègue laisse place à son bon sens.

"C'est John le Rouge." répondit Jane

Le téléphone de Van Pelt vibra. C'était un message de Jane. Il lui donnait l'adresse IP d'un ordinateur et lui demandait de le retracer en toute discrétion et sans alerter les supérieurs. En voyant ce message, elle se leva et rejoignit son ordinateur, délaissant les dossiers sur les détenus.

« Grace, qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Wayne.

\- C'est Jane. Il a une piste. annonça-t-elle.

Cho et Rigsby se levèrent et rejoignirent Van Pelt. Elle essayait de repérer la localisation de l'ordinateur qui était connecté à celui de Jane.

\- Quelle est sa piste ? demanda Cho.

\- Aucune idée. Il me demande seulement de retracer la localisation de l'ordinateur. Mais ne prévenez pas Wainwright ou Bertram.

\- Tu vas y arriver ? s'inquiéta Wayne.

\- Bien sûr que je vais y arriver ! s'exclama Grace.

\- Tu auras fini dans combien de temps ? demanda Cho.

\- Dix minutes.» annonça la rousse.

Rigsby se leva et alla chercher trois tasses de thé. Ils en avaient tous besoin. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, offrant à ses camarades des tasses de thé chaudes.

« Du thé ? demanda Cho en prenant sa tasse.

Elle diffusait une douce odeur de pomme.

\- D'après Jane le thé est très bon pour stimuler le cerveau.

\- D'après Jane le thé est un remède contre le cancer. lui répondit Cho en prenant une gorgée du breuvage.

\- J'ai presque fini.» annonça Grace.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, la lumière artificielle de son portable s'alluma. C'était un message de Van Pelt. Elle avait bientôt fini. Lisbon allait bientôt être sauvée.

« Bien. Passons à la seconde question, si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient. reprit la femme.

\- J'imagine que mon avis ne compte pas.» lança Teresa.

Elle ne pouvait voir la personne devant elle, aveuglait par les projecteurs contre elle. La femme poussa un petit rire et reprit d'une voix charmeuse :

« Patrick, pensez vous que John laissera votre chère Lisbon en vie ? »

Jane ne répondit pas. Il regarda Lisbon dans les yeux. Dans les deux cas, Lisbon était condamnée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il lut de la peur pure dans les yeux de Teresa. Les mêmes pensées lui parcouraient l'esprit. Jane lui avait promis. Jamais il ne l'avait abandonné. Il avait toujours une solution. Les lèvres de Lisbon tremblait. Elle n'arrivait plus à les contrôler. Elle poussa un profond soupir, tentant de se calmer. Elle ignorait qu'elle réponse espérait elle de Patrick. Préférait elle une réponse vraie, la condamnant à une mort sans espoir, ou une réponse mensongère, combustion au feu de son espoir ?

«Oui.»

Sans prévenir Jane lâcha cette réponse, son regard océan plongé dans celui Teresa. Lisbon réussit à lui faire un pâle sourire. Cette réponse lui plaisait. Il lui plaisait.  
Un coup retentit. Lisbon sentit une vive douleur à l'épaule. Elle se cabra sous le choc et la douleur. Elle mordit ses lèvres, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

« J'ai trouvé ! » s'exclama Grace.

Cho copia l'adresse dans son carnet tandis que Rigsby envoyait l'adresse à Jane. Ils allaient sauvés Lisbon. Ils se leverent en vitesse, prirent leur arme et quittèrent leur bureau. Ce plan venait de John le Rouge. Ils l'avaient deviné. Ils devaient agir dans la plus grande discrétion.

« Van Pelt, Cho, Rigsby, que faites vous ? » demanda une voix.

Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec Wainwright. Grace jeta un coup d'oeil à Wayne qui regarda Kimball. Personne ne répondit. Ils étaient piégés.

« Vous avez retrouvé Lisbon ? » demanda à nouveau le jeune.

Aucune réponse. Un agent qui s'était approché de l'ordinateur s'exclama d'une voix enjouée.

« Ils ont une adresse ! »

Suspicieux, Wainwright les quitta pour se diriger vers le bureau de la femme. Grace se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait oublié de fermer la fenêtre. Elle regarda Cho, qui avait l'air agacé par la tournure des événements. Il fallait qu'ils fassent quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Wainwright revint, un sourire éclairant son visage.

« Vous avez une piste ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Ce n'est qu'une supposition. répondit Wayne. Il faudrait mieux ne pas prévenir les autres. Il ne faudrait pas leur faire de faux espoirs.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Une piste reste une piste. Nous viendrons avec vous. Vous pouvez commencer à partir, nous serons derrière vous.» annonça Wainwright en les quittant.

Ils monterent tous les trois dans l'ascenseur en silence.

« Fais chier ! » s'exclama Rigsby énervé.

En même temps que le coup de feu, le téléphone de Jane avait vibré. Ce message de Van Pelt lui annonçait sa réussite. Elle avait découvert l'endroit où se trouvait son patron. Mais cela n'intéressait plus Jane. Les yeux fixés sur l'écran, il vit Lisbon relevait la tête, la respiration haletante, son épaule en sang. Elle tourna instinctivement le regard vers Jane. Elle cherchait le réconfort qui lui plaisait tant.

« Teresa, écoutez moi, tout va bien se passer. Je suis la.» tenta Jane.

Tous deux savaient que ce n'était que des paroles en l'air, mais elles étaient le seul moyen de les rassurer. Ils étaient si près et pourtant si loin. Lisbon savait que son heure était proche. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle avait juste des regrets. Des regrets de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec ses frères, des regrets de quitter si tôt son équipe, des regrets de laisser sans mots les personnes qu'elle aimait. Les traits déformaient par la douleur, Teresa murmura d'une faible voix :

« Patrick... Je vous aime.

De l'autre côté de l'écran, Jane sourit. Elle n'avait rien des déclarations romantiques vu dans les films. Elle pouvait même paraître ironique aux yeux de certains. Et pourtant Patrick répondit souriant :

\- De même.»

Lisbon laissa échapper un petit rire. Il n'y avait rien de réellement de drôle, pourtant, elle se sentit pathétique, attachée à cette chaise à déclarer un amour qui ne se fera jamais à un homme aux mille défauts.

« Comme c'est mignon ! » s'exclama la femme.

Le sourire disparut sur le visage de Lisbon. Elle regarda la femme s'approchait. Un sourire malsain se dessinait sur son visage. Elle se tourna vers Jane, le regardant dans les yeux. Ses traits si innocents de la vieille s'étaient transformés en visage du diable.

« On dirait bien que vous avez triché. C'est mal la triche. Lui aussi, il aimerait tricher, vous savez.» sourit elle.

Un porte claqua. La femme regarda au loin de l'ordinateur, attirait par une chose que Jane ne pouvait voir. Enfin elle se décala, un sourire démentiel sur le visage. Un homme s'arrêta devant Lisbon. Le sang de Jane ne fit qu'un tour. Devant lui se tenait l'homme qu'il recherchait depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années. Lisbon regardait l'homme devant elle. Il portait un masque de foire. Il posa une main sur la joue de Lisbon. Cette dernière se crispa.

« Allons, pourquoi résister ? demanda le tueur d'une voix grave.

\- Allez au diable ! » lui cracha Lisbon.

L'homme sourit derrière son masque et se tourna vers Jane. Pétrifié, le consultant comprit enfin la suite des événements. Si il ne faisait rien, il allait tuer Lisbon. Il devait gagner du temps. Van Pelt et les autres étaient en route. Tout n'était que question de temps. Il n'avait jamais été aussi de proche de son but, et pourtant il en était si loin.

« Pourquoi ? » fut les seuls mots qui parvint à dire.

L'homme masqué se tourna vers le mentaliste. Il pouvait voir derrière l'écran la peur allumait le regard de son ennemi. Cette même peur qui habitait le coeur de Teresa.

« Cela m'amuse.

La voix de John était grave, résonnant dans le plus meurtri des coeurs. Jane resta muet à la réponse de cet homme qui lui avait tout pris. John le Rouge reprit la parole, sa voix laissant percer une pointe d'amusement.

« Les humains sont si complexes. Les détruire petit à petit est un exercice amusant, les voir perdre espoir et s'enfoncer lentement dans la spirale de la vengeance et de la haine, c'est une sensation que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre, Patrick.»

Non en effet, Jane ne pouvait pas comprendre, et il ne comprendrait jamais la philosophie de ce monstre.  
John le Rouge savourait la peur qui brillait dans le regard de Jane, tel un loup à l'affût d'un agneau qui se serait trop éloigné de sa mère.  
John le Rouge esquissa un sombre sourire derrière son masque.  
Il s'approcha de l'ordinateur. Jane ne mis pas plus de temps à comprendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire .

« Non ! »

Jane regarda une dernière fois le visage de Lisbon qui disparu en même temps que l'écran. Dans son regard se dessinait de la peur mélangée à un amour profond mais sans fin. Elle ne cherchait plus à lutter contre le diable. Elle n'avait plus l'ambition de vivre. Elle avait perdu l'envie, la force et la volonté. Elle venait d'accepter sa défaite.

John le Rouge venait de couper le seul lien qui unissait les amants. Jane se leva en vitesse et rejoignit sa voiture. Il observa le message que Grace lui avait envoyé.

 **Grace Van Pelt** : _231 rue Bawkins Californie._

Cette adresse, il la connaissait. C'était là bas qu'un homme avait séquestré une jeune fille avec l'aide de John le Rouge. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait y arriver à temps. Il roulait à vive allure sur les routes désolées de monde. Un radar le flasha dans la nuit. Jane accéléra.

Au volant de leur voiture noire, Wayne roulait à une vitesse au delà des limites autorisées. Au loin, derrière lui, suivaient plusieurs voitures du CBI. Coincés dans la voiture, Cho et Vanpelt restaient silencieux. Le coeur noué, ils se posaient tous les mêmes questions. Et si ils arrivaient trop tard ? Si Lisbon était déjà morte ? Ils étaient tous à cran.

«Prends à droite.» annonça Cho.

Wayne tourna en dérapage, prenant un petit sentier de forêt. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin. Ils étaient arrivés. Ils descendirent de la voiture, arme dans une main, lampe de poche dans l'autre. Ils portaient tous un gilet par balle. Devant eux se dressait une grange abandonnée. Cho passa en tête accompagné de Van Pelt tandis que Rigsby fermait la marche. Perdus dans les ténèbres, le moindre bruit devenait une menace. Ils s'approchèrent en silence des grandes portes de la grange. Grace s'approcha et les éclaira. Pétrifiée elle laissa le faisceau de sa lumière éclairait les grandes portes en bois de la grange.  
Dessus se trouvait un visage souriant. Ce dessin ils le connaissaient. Le sang qui le composait, ils savaient à qui il appartenait.  
Tremblante Van Pelt jeta un regard vers ses deux amis. Ils hochèrent la tête, et Grace poussa la porte. La grange était vide, à l'exception d'un homme qui se tenait face au mur du fond. Cet homme, c'était Patrick Jane. Grace poussa un gémissement de douleur, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. A ses côtés Wayne la prit dans ses bras, et ensemble ils pleurèrent en silence. C'était pire qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. Cho s'approcha de Jane. Il regardait lui aussi le mur du fond. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme. Une larme coula le long de la joue de Cho, venant s'écraser au sol. Jane ne tenta pas de le réconforter. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du mur.  
C'est alors qu'arriva Wainwright et son équipe. Tous s'arrêtèrent horrifiés par la scène.

« Nom de dieu...» murmura le jeune d'une voix tremblante.

Devant lui, sur le mur du fond, se tenait Teresa Lisbon. Elle était accrochée au mur, les mains et les pieds cloutés. Sa gorge laissait couler un filet de sang qui venait s'écraser au sol dans un bruit régulier. Sa croix accroché à son cou pendait, le sang remplaçant l'or. Sur ses habits salis par son sang se trouvait un sourire, se moquant de la morte. Une croyante crucifiée. Des traces écarlates décoraient le sol et les murs. Cela pouvait ressembler à une oeuvre d'art incomprise. L'oeuvre de John le Rouge.

Une foule noire se trouvait devant l'église. Trois jours étaient passés depuis la mort de Teresa Lisbon. Trois jours de deuil, de tristesse et de désespoir. A l'écart de cette foule aux coeur meurtris se trouvait une femme. Sa chevelure rousse contrastait avec le noir de sa robe et la tristesse gravée sur chaque trait de son visage. Elle était seule sous ce ciel couvert. Au loin, elle vit les frères de son ancien patron. Ils avaient les yeux éteint. Ils venaient de perdre celle qui leur avait enseigné le sens même de la vie. Des larmes coulaient sur leurs joues sans honte, et remplie de regret.

« Yo. » fit une voix derrière la femme.

Van Pelt se retourna. Devant elle se trouvait Wayne Rigsby. Il portait un costume accompagné d'une cravate noire. Aucun sourire ne décorait son visage. On pouvait seulement y lire une grande haine mélangée à une profonde tristesse.

« Yo. » répondit Grace.

Ils restèrent ensemble en silence, observant les fantômes noires qui pleuraient ensemble. Wayne remarqua Wainwright, parlant avec Laroche son prédécesseur. Tout deux portaient un visage inexpressif, dénué de tous sentiments. Plus loin il aperçut Madeleine Hightower, une amie à eux et à Lisbon. Elle était accompagnée de ses deux enfants. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Rigsby. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Elle sourit à l'homme. Elle devait la vie à Lisbon et à son équipe. Wayne aurait souhaité lui rendre son sourire mais il n'en avait ni la force ni le courage.

«Voilà Cho.» annonça Vanpelt.

Cho arrivait, descendant de sa voiture noire, comme l'habit qu'il portait.

« Salut. lança-t-il en arrivant vers ses amis.

\- Salut. répondirent ils en choeur.

\- Vous pensez que Jane viendra ? » demanda l'asiatique.

Wayne et Grace ne répondirent rien. Ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de Jane depuis cette nuit maudite. C'était la seconde fois que Jane perdait un être qui lui était chère à cause de John le Rouge.

Les cloches sonnèrent et les premières personnes commençaient à entrer dans l'église. Van Pelt regarda les deux hommes et entra à son tour dans l'église. Ils s'installèrent ensemble au troisième rang parmi les autres endeuillés. Les vitraux répandaient leurs lumières colorés, contrastant avec l'ambiance sombre coincée entre ses murs historiques. Les Lisbon se mirent au premier rang. Ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil à Cho, Rigsby et Vanpelt. Ils hochèrent tous les trois la tête. Ils partageaient la même peine, la même douleur. Enfin, ils amenèrent le cercueil. Ils étaient deux. Ils avançaient lentement, leur pas résonnant dans le silence mortel qui régnait. Ils posèrent le cercueil au centre, tandis que devant on pouvait entendre un gémissement étouffé, des larmes cherchant à s'échapper. Sur le cercueil se trouvait une photo de Teresa. Elle était souriante, des étoiles illuminant ses yeux. Un prêtre arriva. Il était de blanc vêtue. Il prononça la bible. Il disait que Teresa serait accueillie en héroïne, la haut, au paradis. Il disait que Teresa revenait auprès de Dieu, qu'elle était une enfant de Dieu, que la haut, elle continuerait à observer ses proches. Elle continuerait à veiller sur eux, comme elle le faisait de son vivant. Enfin, arriva les discours. Ce fut la nièce de Teresa qui commença. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges. Sa voix d'outre tombe résonnait entre les murs. Van Pelt craqua. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et pleura. Elle pleura comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré. Wayne la prit dans ses bras et la berça calmement. Le discours de l'enfant continuait, faisant fondre plus froid des coeurs.

Devant l'entrée de l'église, accoudé à la pierre, Patrick Jane écoutait le discours de l'enfant silencieux. Il n'avait pas le courage d'aller plus loin. Il n'avait pas la force d'être à nouveau confronté à sa mort. Le même scénario se rejouait devant ses yeux. Il fallait que cela cesse. John le Rouge lui avait déjà enlevé les personnes les plus chères à son coeur deux fois. Il ne le fera pas une troisième fois. L'enfant se tut. Elle avait fini son discours. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle venait de perdre tout honneur, fierté ou dignité, mais peu lui importait. Elle venait de perdre sa tante, son modèle, son héroïne. Jane poussa un soupir de douleur, quittant l'église dans un silence douloureux. A l'intérieur retentissait la voix de Hightower. Jane ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il voulait être seul. Seul avec sa peine. Seul avec ses souvenirs. Seul avec ses démons.

Assis sur un banc, seul, un homme venait profiter de la rosée encore du fraîche du matin. Devant la tombe de sa femme étaient déposés des fleurs roses. Chaque jour il venait rendre visite à sa promise perdue. Mais aujourd'hui, dans ce cimetière, il y avait de la vie. Au loin, se trouvait un homme, seul, immobile, devant une grande tombe fleurie. Cette personne, c'était la première fois que le vieil homme le voyait. Depuis ces cinq dernières années, il venait s'assoir sur ce banc à observer le temps passé et à attendre que son heure vienne. La tombe sur laquelle se trouvait l'homme était arrivée il y a de cela deux ans. Le vieux avait assisté à la scène, assis sur son banc. Les cheveux blonds du jeune homme volaient au gré de la brise hivernale qui envahissant le cimetière. Habillé d'un simple costume, il s'assit face à la tombe et regarda le temps passé devant lui, sans pouvoir l'attraper.  
Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi jusqu'à la nuit tombée.


	2. Os : Fields Landing

**(Attention les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont issus de la série télévisée Mentalist.**

 **Attention, cet Os contient un couple fictif (Lisbon et Hightower) sous la demande de quelqu'un. Mais il n'est que peu présent et n'altère ps l'histoire.**

 **A Ninon qui m'a demandé de faire cet Os.)**

Les premiers rayons de soleil commençaient à percer, lorsque le téléphone de Teresa Lisbon sonna. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et prit son téléphone sur sa table de chevet. Dessus s'affichait le nom de Wayne Rigsby. Teresa se redressa avant de répondre.

"Rigsby, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il y a eu un meurtre. répondit l'homme. Au 6770 Fields Landing Dr, dans la ville Fields Landing, à la troisième chambre de l'hôtel Silverside.

\- J'arrive tout de suite."

Teresa raccrocha la conversation et se leva de son lit. Elle s'empressa de prendre une simple chemise, un jean noire et sa veste. Tout en ouvrant sa voiture, elle envoya un appel vers son collègue. Pas de réponse.

"Jane ? C'est Lisbon. Il y a eu un meurtre au 6770 Fields Landing Dr, dans la ville Fields Landing, à la troisième chambre de l'hôtel Silverside. Allez y de votre côté."

Elle raccrocha et partit sur les routes désertes de la Californie. La montre de Teresa indiquait dix heures lorsqu'elle arriva à destination. Plusieurs voitures y stationnaient déjà, gyrophares allumés. Quelques curieux s'étaient avancés, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Lisbon quitta sa voiture, attirant l'attention des habitants.

"Madame que s'est il passé ? Est ce un meurtre ? Un tueur en série ? Un suicide ?"

Teresa se retourna et fit face à une jeune adolescente. Elle devait être âgée de quinze ans, un air mature, presque ironique, se dessinait sur son visage. Lisbon soupira. Elle appela un policier qui gardait la scène et lui ordonna de s'occuper de l'enfant.

"Vous êtes du CBI n'est ce pas ? C'est un meurtre ? Un meurtre prémédité ? retenta l'apprentie journaliste.

\- Si tu n'arrête pas bientôt, c'est sur qu'il y aura un meurtre. annonça le policier.

Lisbon quitta la rue, entrant dans l'hôtel. C'était un petit hôtel peu recommandé, perdu dans la ville de Fields Landing. Elle rejoignit Wayne Rigsby qui se trouvait devant la chambre trois. Il était de grande taille, dépassant sa chef de plusieurs centimètres.

"Patron." la salua-t-il.

Lisbon fit un signe de tête et entra dans la chambre sans attendre. Assis sur une chaise, face à une table, se trouvait un homme mort. Une balle lui avait transpercé la tête, laissant un filet de sang séché.

"Georges Rom, 35 ans, est mort une balle dans la tête. informa Rigsby. On a retrouvé son porte feuille et plusieurs bijoux sur lui.

\- Ce n'est donc pas un vol. Il a de la famille ? Une femme ? demanda Teresa.

\- Non. Il est de nationalité française, il est arrivé en Californie il y a 10 ans et il vivait seul.

\- Hum... Vous savez qui a loué cette chambre ?

\- Van Pelt s'en charge. annonça Wayne.

\- Parfait." lança Lisbon.

Elle se redressa et partit à la rencontre de Van Pelt. L'accueil de l'hôtel se trouvait dehors, à quelques mètres des chambres. En sortant, elle aperçut au loin Jane, parlant avec une grande femme noire. Cette femme était Madeleine Hightower, la directrice de Lisbon.

"Ah Lisbon vous voilà ! s exclama Jane en la voyant.

C'était un bel homme, au regard océan et à l'esprit tordu.

"Bonjour Hightower. lança Lisbon. C'est rare de vous voir sur le terrain.

\- Bonjour Lisbon. Jane m'a prévenu qu'il y avait eu un meurtre, alors j'ai proposé de l'accompagner."

Lisbon lui sourit et se tourna vers Jane.

"Le corps se trouve dans la chambre trois. Rigsby vous attend. Je dois aller voir Van Pelt pour savoir qui a loué la chambre. ordonna-t-elle à son subordonné.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit à un petit sourire moi. lança Jane.

\- Vous n'aviez qu'à être à l'heure. lui répondit Lisbon tentant de cacher un sourire.

Jane haussa les sourcils en souriant et partit en direction de la chambre trois. Dans le ciel cyan, le soleil indiquait midi. Lisbon se dirigea à grand pas vers l'accueil. Elle était surprise que sa chef se soit ainsi déplacée. Madeleine était une femme forte, avec une grande loyauté et une grande confiance envers Lisbon et son équipe. Teresa arriva devant l'accueil. Grâce Van Pelt et Kimball Cho interrogeaient le gérant, qui sortait des feuilles de son comptoir.

"Salut patron. fit Cho en la voyant.

D'origine asiatique, il avait, comme à son habitude, un visage sans expression.

" Cho, Vanpelt, savez vous qui a loué la chambre ? demanda Lisbon.

\- C'est le mort. répondit Grace. Il l'a loué la veille.

Grace Van Pelt était une jolie femme au visage harmonieux et aux yeux émeraudes.

"Vous n'avez vu personne entrer dans sa chambre ? tenta par hasard Lisbon.

L'agent de sécurité secoua la tête.

"Ils n'ont aucune caméra. annonça Cho, prévoyant la question de sa supérieure.

Lisbon soupira et ressortit dehors accompagnés de ses deux agents.

Coincés dans un couloir sombre, Hightower et Jane avançaient en silence.

"Salut Jane ! lança Rigsby en voyant son ami arrivé. Hightower ? Que faites vous là ? Enfin je veux dire, c'est rare de vous croiser sur les scènes de crimes.

\- Briser ma routine ne me fera pas de mal. Ou est le corps ? » demanda-t-elle.

Wayne ouvrit la porte, laissant passer les deux agents. Jane s'approcha du corps, tandis que Wayne récitait les mêmes explications qu'à son patron. Célibataire et sans famille.

"Il n'a pas été tué par la balle. répondit Jane.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Wayne, surpris.

\- Il a été empoisonné. Plus précisément il a eu un arrêt cardiaque, où une mort subite. Dans tous les cas, il ne s'y attendait pas."

Silence. Les deux agents du CBI attendaient une explication de la part de Jane.

"Il a les veines qui ressortent, le bout de ses ongles sont bleus et ses mains sont crispés sur la table, comme si il avait eu une violente douleur."

Wayne et Madeleine le regardèrent surpris. Il avait déduit tout cela seulement avec quelques détails.

"Tu as dit qu'il vivait seul ? demanda Jane à Rigsby.

\- Oui, il ne vit avec personne."

Jane quitta la chambre, Hightower et Rigsby sur ses talons. Dehors ils croisèrent Lisbon et les autres. Mais Jane ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention, le regard perdu dans la foule.

"Alors ? demanda Lisbon à Wayne.

\- Jane pense qu'il a été empoisonné. annonça Rigsby.

\- Mais c'est idiot. Pourquoi empoisonné quelqu'un si c'est pour lui tirer dessus juste après ? lança Grace à Jane.

\- Sauf si la personne qui la empoisonné n'est pas la même qui la tué. rectifia Jane. Ah trouvé.

Il se dirigea à grand pas vers la foule qui s'était grossie depuis l'arrivée de Lisbon. Les autres le suivirent, captivés par les pensées du mentaliste.

"Cet homme ne vivait pas seul. les informa Jane.

\- Comment... commença Lisbon.

\- Il portait une odeur de fleur. la coupa Jane.

Teresa échangea un regard sceptique avec Madeleine. C'était une si faible preuve. Mais le consultant ne se trompait que rarement.

"Hé toi ! lança Jane à l'adolescente.

La jeune journaliste se tourna vers eux, les yeux pétillants de curiosités.

"Connais tu un Georges Rom ? demanda Jane.

\- Oui pourquoi ? s'enquêta-t-elle de demander.

\- Que peux-tu me dire sur lui ? la relança Jane.

\- Vous... vous demandez à moi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Alors qui était il ? l'encouragea-t-il.

\- Georges est un très gentil homme, rempli de manie française, avec un doux accent à l'oreille. Il aime beaucoup les abeilles et tous ce qui touche à la nature. Il est le huitième et dernier enfant de ses parents. Il travaille au restaurant du coin, le Boathouse Bar & Grill, mais rêve de devenir photographe. Il vit aussi juste à côté du bureau de poste, avec sa copine.

\- Sa copine ? demanda Lisbon.

\- Oui. C'est une étrange femme. Elle paraît à la fois jeune et vieille. Elle s'appelle Roméa Noct. Elle adore les fleurs, elle a un grand jardin et garde plein de fleur étrange chez elle. Je pense que c'est pour ça que Georges l'aime. Elle a une drôle de philosophie, et elle me fait personnellement peur. Il y a toujours une odeur de fleur chez elle. Odeur qui reste sur Georges. Je trouve qu'il gâche sa vie avec elle. Ils n'ont jamais prévu de se marier et personne n'est au courant de cette relation. Georges aime la discrétion. Et il compte sur moi pour ne rien dire."

Les adultes l'avaient écouté parler, Cho et Wayne écrivant rapidement sur leur carnet. Ils avaient du mal à suivre le rythme de l'enfant. Elle se coupait parfois en pleine phrase pour reprendre son souffle.

"Mais pourquoi voulez vous savoir tout ça ? s'inquiéta l'enfant. Il n'est rien arrivé à Georges ?

\- Il est mort.» répondit Cho en fermant son carnet d'un coup sec.

Le CBI laissèrent l'enfant seule. Jane se tourna vers eux un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Lisbon et Hightower poussèrent un soupir.

"Rigsby et Van Pelt essayait de savoir ce que Rom avait bien pu faire ces dernières années pour mériter une double mort et allez fouiller sa maison. Cho, vous irez interroger le directeur du restaurant. Jane et moi on va interroger la copine du mort. ordonna Teresa avec assurance. Quant à vous Hightower... commença-t-elle hésitante.

\- J'accompagnerais Cho. décida-t-elle.

La brune hocha la tête. Les agents se quittèrent et Lisbon et Jane partirent ensemble en direction du bureau de poste. Ils trouvèrent la maison Noct. C'était une grande maison recouverte de lierre, laissant s'échapper des fleurs de tous les côtés. Mille odeurs vinrent chatouiller les narines de Teresa. Un mélange de rose, jasmin, camélia, laurier, hibiscus, et pleins d'autres fleurs toutes les plus colorés les unes que les autres.  
Un mot était fixé sur la porte annonçant que la maison était vide. Lisbon soupira, pensant que l'enfant leur avait raconté des mensonges. Elle donna trois coups mais aucune réponse. Elle retourna avec Jane devant le portail. Il était décoré d'une couronne de fleur orange naissante.

"C'est de la bignone. l'informa Jane. Elle fleurit seulement en été, elles sont très appréciés par leur ruralité."

Il prit une fleur qui avait poussé et l'accrocha dans les cheveux de Lisbon. La jeune femme le regarda bizarrement, sourcils levés.

"Je suis sur que Hightower va adorer ! » s'exclama le mentaliste.

Les joues de Teresa prirent une teinte rosée peu naturelle. Elle vit dans le regard de Jane une certaine malice. Que voulait dire ce regard ?

"Hé vous ! Ne touchez pas à ça ! s'exclama une voix.

Elle provenait de la maison. Sur le pan de la porte se trouvait une jeune femme, d'une trentaine d'années environ, coiffant ses long cheveux noirs d'une couronne de fleur blanche. Ses yeux ardoise lançaient des éclairs à Patrick et Teresa.

"Roméa Noct ? demanda Lisbon.

\- Non ce n'est pas moi ! Vous vous êtes trompés de maison ! annonça la femme d'un ton ferme.

\- Attention si nous n'entrons pas on va cueillir vos petites fleurs. ironisa Jane en prenant une autre fleur sur le portail.

La femme se crispa. Lisbon lui lança un regard noir tentant de cacher son amusement.

"Nous sommes du CBI ! s'écria Lisbon en montrant sa carte. Nous vous voulons aucun mal. Seulement vous parler de Georges Rom ! reprit elle en se tournant vers la femme.

En entendant le nom de son amant, elle se détendit. Jane lança un sourire victorieux à Lisbon et entra. Elle le suivit exaspérée. En la voyant entrer, Jane lui montra la fleur qu'elle avait gardé. Teresa l'enleva en vitesse, jetant un regard vers Noct. Elle poussa un faible soupir et regarda plus en profondeur la maison. Comme l'avait dit l'enfant, une odeur de fleur planait. Dans chaque coin, chaque espace libre se trouvait une fleur. Lisbon avançait avec précaution, évitant d'écraser les trésors de la femme. Elle suivit Jane qui se dirigeait vers le salon. Il donnait directement sur le jardin. Enfin, on pouvait le confondre avec un parc floral ou une serre. Au milieu de ce salon se trouvait une table accompagnée de cinq chaises en bois. Jane en prit une et Lisbon s'installa à ses côtés. En face d'eux, était assise Roméa Noct. Teresa sortit un carnet et commença à poser quelques questions à la femme.

"Vous habitiez ici avec Georges ? demanda Lisbon.

\- Oui... répondit Roméa l'air sombre. Il est mort ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Toutes mes condoléances. fit Lisbon en posant sa main sur celle de la veuve.

\- On... On devait aménager le salon après qu'on est fait le jardin. Georges était un homme bon. Il avait le coeur gros, il voyait l'avenir dans chaque chose qu'il faisait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? pleura-t-elle.

Lisbon la regarda pleurer en silence. Des familles, elle en avait brisé. Désormais quelques pleurs ne la touchait plus. Elle attendit que la femme se calme et continua son interrogation :

"Pensez vous qu'une personne voudrait sa mort ?

La femme secoua la tête avant de reprendre :

\- Georges n'était pas un homme à problème. Il était juste et bon. Bien sur il avait ses défauts. Il cherchait toujours à aider les autres et il donnait son avis sur chaque chose. Cela pourrait en énerver certain, mais pas moi.

\- Vous avez taillé votre laurier rose ? demanda Jane.

\- Pardon ? demanda la femme.

\- Votre laurier, dans le jardin, vous l'avez taillé. répéta-t-il.

\- Hum, oui. Je l'ai taillé. répondit Noct.

\- Oh je vois. C'est bon nous avons fini. Merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions. fit Jane en se levant, tendant sa main à la femme.

\- Quoi ? Non attendez je n'ai pas fini moi ! s'exclama Lisbon.

\- Ah, elle n'a pas fini. Je vous attend dehors. D'ailleurs, pourrais-je avoir quelques roses ? demanda Jane à Noct.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, surprise par le spectacle que donnait les agents du CBI. Il partit, prenant des roses au passage et disparu par la porte. Lisbon soupira.

"Saviez vous ce que faisait votre mari dans une chambre d'hôtel hier soir ?

\- Non, il m'a seulement dit qu'il avait un rendez-vous important.

\- Bien, je vois. Encore une dernière question. Ou étiez vous hier soir ? demanda Lisbon.

\- Ici. J'attendais Georges. J'étais seule.

\- Très bien, merci."

Lisbon quitta la table et partit rejoindre Jane. Il attendait de l'autre côté du portail, bouquet de fleur en main. Lisbon s'approcha de lui, sur ses gardes.

"Puis je savoir ce que vous allez faire de ces roses ? s exclama-t-elle.

\- Les offrir.

\- Et à qui ? demanda Teresa un sourire en coin.

\- À vous. répondit Jane en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Mais oui. ria Lisbon. Alors à qui allez-vous les offrir ?

\- À la gamine de ce matin.

\- La journaliste ? Vous savez ou elle habite ? s'étonna Teresa.

\- D'après vous où est ce qu'il y a un journal tenu par des enfants ? demanda Jane.

Lisbon le regarda quelques secondes jusqu'à comprendre.

"Une école.

\- Exact. Vous m'accompagnez ? demanda Jane.

\- Vous allez chercher des indices n'est ce pas ?

\- Je suis si prévisible ? demanda Patrick un sourire en coin

\- Je commence à être habituée à vos plans." sourit Lisbon.

Cho et Hightower entrèrent dans le bar restaurant. Un employé les accueillit avec un sourire. Il avait le teint blanchâtre et les yeux noisettes.

"Connaissez vous Georges Rom ? demanda Hightower.

\- Oui, il est employé ici. Pourquoi ?

\- Il est mort. répondit Cho.

\- Georges est mort ? répéta le jeune tout chamboulé. Comment ?

\- Empoisonné. On peut voir votre directeur ? le relança Hightower.

\- Hein ? Oui bien sûr. Le patron. Je vais le chercher, attendez moi là.

Il disparut derrière le comptoir. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard accompagné d'un homme à la barbe naissante.

"Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda-t-il.

\- CBI. Nous aurons quelques questions à vous poser à propos de Georges Rom.

\- Oui bien sûr. Bien sur. Je suis prêt à vous répondre. Luc, va t'occuper des marchandises s'il te plaît.

Le jeune employé partit à contre coeur.

\- Vous tutoyez vos employés ? s'étonna Madeleine.

\- C'est mon neveu. avoua le patron. Vos questions ?

\- Avez vous remarqué un changement chez Rom ? demanda Cho.

\- Non... A moins que... Ces derniers temps il était un peu plus à l'ouest. Comme si quelques chose le dérangeait.

\- C'est tout ? lança l'asiatique.

\- Oui. Georges était un employé exemplaire. Il était d'un caractère discret mais enjoué. Tout le monde l'aimait. Vous pouvez demander. C'était l'ami de tous mais de personne à la fois. Il nous manquera.

Le patron soupira.

\- Ce sera tout ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il ne vous a rien dit ces dernières semaines ? demanda Hightower.

\- Non, absolument rien qui puisse sortir de l'ordinaire. Il n'était pas très bavard.

\- Bien ce sera tout, merci." annonça Cho en le quittant.

Avec Hightower ils quittèrent le magasin déçus. Ils n'avaient finalement rien appris.

Jane et Lisbon descendirent de leur voiture. Devant eux, se dressait un grand bâtiment aux pierres anciennes. Une pancarte était installée à l'entrée.

« _South Bay Elementaty & Middle School_. »

Ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse sous le regard surpris des élèves. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la police entrer dans leur école. Humblement habillé, les élèves envoyaient des rumeurs sur la nouvelle de ce matin.

"Et comment comptez-vous la trouver maintenant ? demanda Teresa.

\- Tenez-moi ça.» répondit Jane.

Il lui donna le bouquet de fleurs dans les mains. Lisbon le regarda surpris. Jane se dirigea vers un élève. Ce dernier éclata de rire avant de lui désigner un bâtiment de béton perdu au fond de la cour. Patrick retourna auprès de Lisbon, reprenant les fleurs. Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment.

"C'est là bas où sont regroupés les clubs.» expliqua le consultant.

Son patron hocha la tête. Elle repensait à ses journées de lycée, coincée entre ses quatre murs. Une lumière nostalgique allumait ses yeux. Lumière qui n'échappa pas au mentaliste.

"Ah, les années de lycée. Ces années à essayer de draguer le beau brun ténébreux avec sa moto, ou bien la jolie jeune fille aux livres du CDI. soupira Jane en regardant Lisbon.

\- Oui, si vous voulez. ria la femme. Tenez, voilà le club journaliste."

Ils étaient arrivés devant une porte indiquant le club journaliste. Trois membres y étaient inscrit. Lucien Rost, Gabriel Chambre et Ambre Marlon. L'adolescente de ce matin. Jane ouvrit la porte laissant passer Lisbon, puis entra à son tour. Assise sur une table la jeune journaliste leva les yeux vers les arrivants. Ils étaient bruns et mouillés de larmes récentes. Elle était seule. Jane s'approcha d'elle et lui donna le bouquet de fleur souriant.

"C'est pour moi ? demanda l'enfant surprise.

Jane lui sourit. La jeune fille baissa la tête, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

"Tu l'aimais bien Georges ? demanda Jane d'une voix douce.

Ambre hocha la tête. Georges avait toujours été là pour elle. Il avait été le seul à vraiment s'intéresser à elle. Elle aimait passer du temps avec lui. Elle le considérait comme son père.

"Tu sais qui aurait voulu sa mort ? demanda à nouveau Jane de cette même voix.

Lisbon sortit son carnet, prête à noter. Ambre s'était immobilisé, le regard perdu devant elle. Elle réfléchissait. Elle savait des choses, mais il lui avait interdit d'en parler. C'était leur secret. Elle secoua négativement la tête. Jane fronça les sourcils. Il se leva sous le regard perdu de Teresa.

"Nous allons trouver qui a fait ça. lui fit Jane.

\- Merci. Georges était vraiment une bonne personne. Mieux que la plupart des hommes sur Terre. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Le plus calme des hommes peut devenir la nuit un véritable monstre." répondit Ambre.

Elle avait perdu l'air mature de ce matin. Sur son visage se lisait une peur. Une peur que Jane et Lisbon ne pouvaient comprendre. Lisbon hocha la tête et regarda Jane. Patrick sourit une nouvelle fois à l'enfant et quitta les lieux.

"Elle sait quelque chose." fit il à Lisbon.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsqu'ils rejoignirent leur voiture. Lisbon sortit son portable et appela Rigsby.

"Alors, qu'est ce que ça a donné de votre côté ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il n'avait pas de réseaux sociaux, et sa maison était presque vide. répondit Wayne.

\- C'est normal, il vivait chez sa copine. Retracez ses derniers appels, il y a bien quelqu'un qui devait le détester.

\- Bien patron.»

Lisbon raccrocha en soupirant.

« Van Pelt et Rigsby n'ont rien trouvé pour le moment. A croire que tout le monde l'aimait.

\- La gamine sait quelque chose. refit Jane.

\- Comment pouvez vous le savoir ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout.

\- Pour l'instant nous allons nous concentrer sur les appels avant d'aller martyriser une pauvre enfant. lui répondit Lisbon.

\- Le mot est grand. fit Jane.

\- Il est juste."

La nuit tombait lorsque Hightower marchait dans les couloirs vides du CBI. Elle cherchait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

"Lisbon ? appela-t-elle en voyant la porte du bureau de la jeune femme ouverte.

\- Oui ? fit une voix dans son dos.

Lisbon se tenait devant elle, la dépassant presque. Elle était rentrée il y a peu de temps. Toute l'équipe était rentrée chez elle. Ils ne restaient qu'elles.

"Vous avez avancé dans l'enquête ? demanda Madeleine.

\- Jane à quelques suppositions. Mais rien de concret.

Le ventre de Lisbon gargouilla. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis ce matin. Elle détourna les yeux, les joues d'un rose peu naturelle.

\- Je pense que finir cette conversation devant un repas ne vous fera pas de mal. Qu'en pensez-vous ? » proposa Hightower souriante.

Lisbon lui rendit son sourire, acceptant avec plaisir son invitation. Elles quittèrent ensemble le CBI, se retrouvant dans les rues sombres de Scramento. Madeleine se dirigea vers un petit restaurant vietnamien, à quelques rues de leur travail. Elles s'installèrent en silence. Lisbon était quelque peu gênée de dîner ainsi avec sa chef. Elles commandèrent et attendirent leur plat, toujours en silence. Ce fut Hightower qui le brisa.

"J'ai toujours aimé ce restaurant. avoua-t-elle.

\- Je comprends. Il dégage une ambiance apaisante. sourit Teresa, un peu plus à l'aise.

Leur plat arrivèrent, dégageant une odeur épicée. Lisbon sourit devant son repas et l'entama avec entrain. Madeleine sourit. Elle attendit que Lisbon ait mangé à sa faim, avant de lui demander :

"Alors, quelles sont les pistes de Jane ?

\- Il pense que Ambre Marlon sait qui a tué Georges Rom.

\- Ambre Marlon ? répéta Hightower.

\- La gamine journaliste de ce matin. répondit Lisbon.

\- Pourquoi serait elle qui a tué Rom ?

\- Ils étaient proches. proposa Lisbon.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami pensait que cette enfant avait quelque chose à voir avec la mort de cet homme.

\- D'après Cho, votre interrogatoire au restaurant n'a rien donné. reprit Lisbon.

\- Absolument rien. Je vois mal quelqu'un tuer Rom. Alors deux... soupira Hightower.

\- Je pense la même chose.» répondit Lisbon.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre elles. Mais ce n'était pas un silence gênant. C'était un silence songeur. Toutes deux se posaient la même question. Qui aurait pu tuer, ou empoisonner, Georges Rom ?  
Elles quittèrent le restaurant ensemble, retournant au CBI.

"D'ailleurs, comment avance votre divorce ? demanda sans prévenir Lisbon.

\- Oh... Et bien il avance. Il a fini par se faire à l'idée...» répondit Madeleine prise au dépourvue.

Elle n'aimait pas parler d'elle, et encore moins de ses problèmes. Lisbon lui sourit. Elle aimait ce sourire, si sincère et emplie de gentillesse. Lisbon était une honnête personne. Jane ne cessait de lui dire. Tout comme Hightower.

"Merci pour ce restaurant. Je vous dois un repas. sourit Lisbon.

Elles étaient arrivées au parking su CBI, devant la voiture de Lisbon.

\- Prenez cela comme un cadeau de ma part.» répondit Madeleine souriante elle aussi.

Lisbon poussa un petit rire. Elle salua sa chef et entra dans sa voiture, quittant le centre de Sacramento. Il était minuit lorsque Lisbon rejoignit son lit dans l'espoir de pouvoir se reposer.

Trois coups résonnèrent. Assise à son bureau Teresa invita la personne à entrer. Wayne Rigsby se présenta devant elle, un dossier dans les mains.

"Ce sont tous les appels de Rom. Il n'a appelé que Ambre, son patron et Roméa dans les derniers jours. Excepté ce mercredi. fit Wayne en montrant l'appel.

\- Deux jours avant sa mort. murmura Lisbon. Et qui est le concerné ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Azer Marlon.

\- Le père de Ambre. Mais pourquoi l'appellerait il ? s'étonna l'agent.

\- C'est pas fini. Il a reçu plusieurs fois un appel d'un numéro provenant d'un téléphone jetable.

\- Impossible de retrouver sa trace. soupira Lisbon. Allez interroger Roméa avec Cho, Jane et moi nous allons voir Marlon."

Rigsby hocha la tête et quitta son chef. Teresa se leva, suivant Wayne. Elle entra dans les bureaux de son équipe. Ils étaient tous assis à leur bureau, cherchant un sens à cette enquête.

"Patron, j'ai un truc sur la messagerie du mort. Venez écouter. lança Cho.

Lisbon se dirigea à grand pas vers l'asiatique, intriguée par cette enregistrement.

« Allô Georges ? Ouais c'est Roman. Tu te souviens de moi hein ? Je t'ai sauvé la vie enculé ! Je me suis sacrifié pour toi ! Et voilà comment tu me remercie ? Espèce de salaud ! J'ai perdu cinq ans de ma vie par ta faute ! Cinq ans ! Si jamais tu me croise, t'es un mec mort Rom ! Tu entends mort ! Comme ma soeur ! »

Une voix masculine s'éleva de l'interphone. Elle était française. Lisbon ne comprit que la moitié des mots. Cho lui donna une feuille. Dessus était la traduction qu'il avait fait du message. Lisbon le lut les sourcils froncés.

"Vous irez montrer ça à Roméa, et essayer de chercher ce Roman.

\- Il a appelé depuis une cabine téléphonique. lança Cho.

\- Avec un peu de chance, il est encore en Californie. Van Pelt tentez de faire des recherches sur un Roman français qui vivrait en Amérique. ordonna Lisbon. Jane nous allons...

Elle se stoppa. Jane n'était pas sur son habituel sofa. Lisbon poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Si jamais vous voyez Jane dites lui que je suis chez les Marlon. ajouta Lisbon à son équipe.

Grace hocha la tête et Cho et Rigsby quittèrent le CBI. Lisbon retourna dans son bureau mais se fit intercepté par Jane.

"Jane ! Ou étiez vous ? s'étonna Lisbon.

\- Avec Bertram.

\- Vous avez encore fait une bêtise ? s'inquiéta Lisbon.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur pour moi ? la taquina Patrick.

\- Si jamais vous faites un écart, c'est moi qui prend. lui répondit Teresa, un sourire en coin.

Jane lui sourit. Il avait un sourire charmeur, trompeur.

\- Je vous cherchais justement. reprit Lisbon. Nous devons aller chez les Marlon. Georges les a appelé deux jours avant sa mort.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, allons voir les les Marlon.» lança Jane.

Ils montèrent ensemble dans la voiture noire de Lisbon. Le consultant prit place sur le siège passager. Les grands bâtiments de la ville laissaient place à des campagnes isolées. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver la maison des Marlon. Elle se situait juste à côté de l'église de la ville. Elle comportait un petit jardin avant à la pelouse verte. Lisbon s'apprêtait à descendre, mais Jane lui en empêcha.

"Attendons la nuit. fit il.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna son amie.

\- Pour que Ambre puisse nous aider.

\- Qu'elle sera la différence ?

\- Faites moi confiance.» lui sourit Jane.

Lisbon haussa les sourcils, peu convaincue par les arguments de l'homme. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle resterait assise à attendre la nuit avec lui.

"Que vous voulez Bertram ? retenta Lisbon après une heure de silence.

\- Rien de grave. lui assura Jane. C'est moi qui est venu lui parler. avoua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cherchez vous à jouer avec le feu ?

\- Parce que c'est plus fun. sourit Jane.

Il enleva son sourire devant l'air sceptique de Teresa.

\- Croyez moi, il vaut mieux que vous ne le sachiez pas."

Lisbon poussa un soupir, vaincue. Les mystères que le mentaliste gardaient pour lui commençait à l'énerver. Elle se terra dans un silence boudeur.

Cho et Rigsby arrêtèrent la voiture devant la maison de Noct.

"Et ben, la gamine déconnait pas. C'est fleuries. lança Wayne.

\- Ça me donne envie de vomir. envoya Cho en quittant la voiture.

Ils allèrent toquer à la porte. Roméa vint leur ouvrir, habillée d'une courte robe orangée. En la voyant pour la première fois, Wayne fut quelque peu déstabilisé, mais il se reprit rapidement.

"Bonjour, nous sommes du CBI. Nous voudrions vous parler de votre mari. Nous pouvons entrer ? demanda-t-il.

Noct hocha la tête et les laissa passer. Ils s'installèrent à la même table que Jane et Lisbon. Roméa reprit la même place. Cho sortit un interphone de sa poche et lui fit écouter l'enregistrement. La femme baissa la tête, abattue.

"Alors ? lança Cho.

\- Georges m'avait parlé de ce message. Mais il m'a aussi dit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Et puis il est français. Il doit vivre en France.

\- Perdu. Il a appelé depuis la Californie.

Roméa regarda l'agent avec surprise.

\- Vous ne savez rien de cet homme ? demanda Wayne.

\- Georges ne m'a rien dit sur lui. murmura Noct d'une voix faible.

\- Bien ce sera tout, merci.» finit par dire Rigsby d'une voix douce.

Il se leva et avec Cho ils quittèrent la maison, sans aucun indice en plus.

La nuit tomba sur Fields Landing. Les lampadaires éclairaient les rues vides de monde. Dans la voiture Jane réveilla Lisbon en douceur.

"On peut y aller. annonça-t-il.

\- Enfin.» fit Teresa d'une voix ensommeillée.

Elle quitta la voiture et partit vers la maison des Marlon. Étrangement Jane restait en arrière. Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif, dont il répondit par un mouvement de tête vers la maison. Des cris étouffés se faisaient entendre. Lisbon sortit son arme et enfonça la porte d'un coup de coude. A l'intérieur toutes les lumières étaient allumés. Et au sol, en plein milieu du salon, se trouvait Ambre en pleurs et en sang. Elle regardait son père, de la peur dans les yeux. Il était au dessus de sa fille, le poing suspendu dans les airs. Avec les cris de Ambre il n'avait pas entendu sa porte. Il frappa à nouveau sa fille au visage, lui crachant des jurons dans une langue que Lisbon ne comprenait pas. Lisbon braqua son arme sur lui et hurla :

"Ne bougez plus ! Éloignez vous de votre fille sinon je tire !"

Le père se stoppa les mains en l'air. Il se leva avec lenteur, lançant un regard de haine vers l'agent de police.

"A terre, les mains sur la tête.» ordonna Teresa.

L'homme s'exécuta, les yeux braqués sur Ambre. Elle était restée au sol, les yeux fixés sur son père. Lisbon passa les menottes sur les poignets de père.

"C'est une honte de s'infiltrer ainsi chez moi. C'est immoral. lança Azer haineux.

\- Vous battez votre fille. Question morale vous êtes le plus mal placé. lança Jane.

Il venait d'arriver, maintenant que le danger était passé.

\- Je ne la battais pas. Je l'éduquais. se défendit Marlon.

\- Vous nous expliquerez la façon d'éduquer votre fille dans les locaux du CBI. Je vous arrête pour maltraitance infantile.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots.» maugréa le père.

Malgré la haute taille de l'homme, Lisbon le leva d'un geste brusque et l'enmenna dans la voiture.

"Jane, occupez vous de la gamine. ordonna-t-elle au passage.

Patrick s'approcha de l'enfant encore sous le choc. Sa peau comptait plusieurs hématomes, tirant sur le violet. Sa lèvre saignait et elle avait un oeil au beurre noire. Jane la prit dans ses bras et la leva avec douceur. Quinze ans. Ambre avait quinze ans. Quinze ans aurait été l'âge de sa fille si John le Rouge ne lui avait pas arraché la vie. Il la mena jusqu'à la voiture avec la même douceur et la même protection. Ambre se crispa en voyant son père assis à l'arrière.

"Jane, faites la monter devant. fit Teresa. Et vous montrerez à l'arrière.

\- Comment ? s exclama Jane. A l'arrière avec lui ? Et si il décide de m'attaquer ?

\- Il ne vous attaquera pas. soupira Lisbon.

\- Vous avez une arme. Logiquement ce devrait être vous a l'arrière. reprit Jane.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris, vous pouvez conduire." soupira Teresa vaincue.

La porte des locaux du CBI s'ouvrit sur Cho. Le visage fermé, Azer observait l'agent s'approcher.

"Alors Marlon, vous battez souvent votre fille ? lança Cho.

\- Je ne la bats pas. Je lui apprend à me respecter. répondit le père.

\- Et elle vous respecte souvent ?

\- Pas assez à mon goût. sourit Azer.

Cho sortit de ses dossiers une photo de Georges Rom.

"Vous connaissez cet homme ? demanda-t-il.

Marlon regarda la photo avant de répondre à Kimball.

"Non.

\- Pourtant il vous a appelé mercredi soir. reprit Cho.

Marlon se redressa sur son dossier et s'approcha de Cho. La colère se lisait dans son regard, mais cela n'impressionna pas l'agent qui le regardait dans les yeux.

"Je ne sais pas qui est cet homme. répondit Azer détachant chaque syllabe.

\- Georges savait que vous frappiez votre fille. Il vous a appelé ce soir la pour vous demander d'arrêter. Alors vous avez décidé de le tuer. Par empoisonnement. récita Cho d'une voix calme.

\- Ce con se mêlait toujours des affaires des autres. Mais je m'en foutais si Ambre lui avait tout expliqué. Ce lâche n'aurait jamais osé aller voir la police. Pourquoi je l'aurais tué ? Je ne suis pas un meurtrier. J'ai une morale, croyez moi.

\- J'ai du mal à vous croire. Ou étiez vous la nuit du meurtre ? demanda Cho.

\- Je demande un avocat.» ordonna Azer d'une voix dure.

Dans le bureau de Teresa était assise Ambre, une tasse de thé à la main. Jane était assis à ses côtés, tandis que Lisbon arrivait, sortit de l'interrogatoire du père de Ambre..

"J'ai appelé ton cousin. Il arrive le plus vite possible. Il sera dans quelques heures. fit elle a l'enfant.

\- Merci. sourit sombrement Ambre. Au début il n'était pas comme ça. commença-t-elle après un court silence. Il était aimant envers maman. Je... j'avais une soeur. Une soeur jumelle. Elle était la préféré. Mais pour elle, c'était moi sa préféré. Un jour, je lui ai demandé de venir me chercher à l'école. Elle a prit la voiture avec maman. Elle roulait correctement. Tout aurait dû bien se passer, mais elles ont eu un accident. Quelqu'un leur est rentré dedans. Elles sont mortes sur le coup. Papa était en colère. En colère contre le conducteur. En colère contre moi. Moi aussi j'étais en colère contre moi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'aurais je pas utiliser mes pieds ? Pourquoi elle et pas moi ? C'est elle qui aurait du vivre. Papa voyait sa vie basculé. Il ne le fait pas exprès. Il veut juste retrouver un peu de ma mère et de ma soeur en moi."

Silence. Ambre se sentait obligé d'expliquer la folie de son père. Il n'était pas mauvais. Juste malheureux. Il n'était pas un monstre. Il pensait bien faire. Il croyait bien faire. Alors pourquoi elle le détestait ? Pourquoi n'arrivait elle pas à l'aimer comme un père ?

"Tu as toujours été la dernière. fit Jane. Mais pour Georges tu étais la première.

\- Oui, un peu. Je n'étais pas juste la. J'étais Ambre."

Un lourd silence s'installa. Lisbon avait refermé la porte et s'était approché de l'enfant. Elle avait un grand coeur. Elle cherchait une raison à la folie de son père. Elle était bonne. Mais personne ne le voyait. Personne ne remarquait les bleus sur son corps, et la lumière dans son coeur.

"Je, reprit elle d'une voix hésitante, je pense savoir qui a tué Georges »

Lisbon se redressa et sortit un petit carnet de sa poche. Jane lui lança un regard éloquent. Une nouvelle fois il avait raison.

"Un jour, Georges m'a avoué, que avant, il avait fait parti d'un gang. Un gang français. Et il les avait soudainement quitté. Je crois que c'était les Frogz. elle fit une petite pause avant de reprendre. Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne, mais je pense que sa mort doit être lié au gang. On ne quitte pas un gang comme ça."

Ambre baissa la tête, cachant ses yeux humide sous ses cheveux noir. Jane posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Merci Ambre."

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Jane se leva et quitta le bureau de son patron, suivit de Teresa, laissant l'enfant seule avec ses pensées.  
Ils partirent rejoindre Van Pelt, Rigsby et Cho regroupé dans leur bureaux. Lisbon avait assisté à l'interrogatoire de Marlon, caché derrière la vitre miroir. Rom avait été peut être empoisonné par cet homme. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Hightower arriva au même moment.

"Alors Cho, comment s'est passé votre interrogatoire ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est peut être le type qui a empoisonné Rom. Il a un motif et aucun alibi pour l'instant.

\- Ce n'est pas lui. lança Jane.

\- Comment pouvez vous le savoir ? s'exclama Teresa.

\- Il était entrain de battre sa fille. Il n'allait pas nous l'avouer. répondit Jane.

\- Qu'importe. Nous allons garder ici encore quelque temps. fit Hightower. Et pour Noct ?

\- Elle connaissait l'existence du message mais ignorait qu'il avait été fait depuis la Californie.

\- Elle ment. lança à nouveau Jane.

Lisbon ouvrit la bouche, prête à répliquer, mais fit devancer par Hightower qui lui demanda :

"La gamine vous a dit quelque chose ?

\- Georges faisait partit d'un gang. Il les a quitté subitement. C'est un gang français. Ce sont...

\- Les Frogz. la coupa Cho.

Lisbon regarda son coéquipier. Il avait fait parti d'un gang avant d'être agent au CBI.

\- C'est exact. Van Pelt, appelez l'anti gang et demandez leur des infos sur les Frogz. continua Lisbon.

\- Peut être que le Roman du message faisait partie des Frogz. tenta Wayne.

Sa recherche sur le mystérieux appel l'avait mené à un cul de sac.

\- C'est possible. Bien. Il commence à être tard. Vous pouvez disposer."

Le lendemain, Van Pelt avait réussi à contacter le service anti gang de Californie. Réunis autour d'une table, ils attendaient Jane avant de commencer. Le consultant arriva en silence et prit place aux côtés de Rigsby. Lisbon fit signe à Van Pelt de commencer.

"L'anti-gang m'a confirmé la présence d'un Roman chez les Frogz. avoua la rousse.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais comment on va attraper un homme dont on ignore l'identité ? demanda Wayne.

\- Ils ont intercepté un appel hier soir. Il doit normalement avoir un rendez-vous dans le Fort Memory à Conorado.

\- Il n'est pas en construction ? s'étonna Lisbon.

\- Si justement.

\- Et avec qui a-t-il rendez vous ? demanda Hightower.

\- Avec un Martin et une Lucy.

\- Conorado, c'est à côté de San Diego ? les interrompit Jane.

\- Exact. A quelle heure ont ils rendez vous ?

\- 14h. L'unité anti-gang nous autorise une attaque sur ce trafic.

\- Parfait. Allez vous préparer, on part. ordonna Hightower.

Ils hochèrent la tête et quittèrent en vitesse.

\- Je vais aller faire un tour chez le médecin légiste.» annonça Jane a Madeleine.

La femme sourit. Jane n'aimait pas la violence et il tentait de fuir les combats autant que possible. Du courage, il n'en avait pas. Pourtant au fond de lui, il était le plus valeureux des hommes, à faire face à ses malheurs. Il y avait une autre personne forte dans le service. La courageuse Teresa Lisbon.

"Ayez confiance, tout va bien se passer.» lança sans prévenir Jane.

Hightower sursauta. De quoi parlait il ? Jane la regardait souriant, le regard empli d'une grande malice. Il quitta Madeleine, prenant sa veste au passage. Hightower le regarda partir les sourcils froncés. Que racontait il ? De son divorce ? Ou d'autre chose ?

"Hightower ? Nous sommes prêt, il ne reste plus que vous."

Hightower sursauta. Lisbon venait d'arriver, un gilet par balle sur le torse. Madeleine hocha la tête et partit se changer. Elle avait une attaque à faire. Elle n'avait pas le temps de penser aux étranges paroles du mentaliste.

La voiture de Lisbon suivait celle de Cho. Il roulait à vive allure en direction de San Diego. Il n'avait que quatre heure pour parvenir à l'heure de rendez-vous et avoir une chance de piéger leur homme.  
Le soleil était haut dans le soleil lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent leur voiture. Ils étaient arrivé devant un grand bâtiment aux murs grisâtres. Au dessus des grues étaient immobiles, portant encore des pierres dans les airs. Hightower sortit de sa voiture et fit signe aux autres de la suivre.

"Van Pelt, Cho et Rigsby vous prenez par l'arrière. Lisbon et moi nous allons à l'avant. Attendez mon signal avant d'intervenir." ordonna Hightower.

Les agents hochèrent la tête. Rigsby, Cho et Grace partirent en silence trouver une ouverture arrière. Lisbon et Hightower s'échangèrent un regard. Elles sortirent leurs armes et partirent à l'entrée du hangar. Lisbon partit à gauche de l'entrée tandis que Hightower restait sur le côté droit. Les grandes portes étaient entrouvertes. Lisbon jeta un coup d'oeil intérieur.  
Plusieurs cartons et meubles abandonnés étaient posés dans le hangar. Au milieu de tout cela, se trouvaient deux hommes et une femme. Le premier homme était seul, habillé d'un pull-over bleu. Il semblait se disputer avec les deux autres. Lisbon s'éloigna et fit signe à Hightower. C'était le moment. Sa chef hocha la tête et alluma son talkie-walkie :

"Cho, vous êtes prêt ?"

Aucune réponse. Elle regarda Teresa sourcils froncés. Elles n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre. Ils allaient leur échapper.

"Nous allons entrer. Rejoignez nous le plus vite possible." répéta Hightower à Cho.

Elle se tourna vers Lisbon qui hocha la tête. Elle se recula de la porte. Madeleine inspira profondément avant de dénoncer la porte d'un grand coup de pied.

« CBI que personne ne bouge ! » cria-t-elle arme levé.

Les deux hommes et la femme se tournèrent vers les deux agents surpris. Ce fut l'homme au pull-over bleu qui dégaina son arme le plus vite. Il tira en direction de Lisbon, mais cette dernière s'était déjà cachée derrière un vieux meuble en bois. Les deux autres avaient sorti leurs armes. Des balles fusaient dans tous les sens, espérant toucher une cible. Cachée derrière son meuble, Lisbon se releva tirant a l'aveuglette, se fiant aux bruits, plus qu'à la vue. Une balle lui frôla le bras, déchirant son t-shirt et sa peau. Elle se replia, le visage déformé par la vive douleur qu'elle ressentait. Hightower lui jeta un regard. Les balles volaient toujours sur elle. Elle était en danger. N'écoutant que son courage, elle sortit de sa cachette et tira sans hésiter sur un homme. Il s'écroula au sol, plusieurs balles dans la poitrine. Derrière lui se tenait Grace Van Pelt, de la fumée s'échappant de son arme. Elle avait tiré en même temps que Hightower. Essoufflée, elle regarda sa chef, arme levé.

"On a croisé quelqu'un." expliqua la rousse.

Hightower hocha la tête.

"CBI ! Posez vos armes et on ne fera rien ! » s'écria Rigsby d'une voix forte.

Lisbon sortit de sa cachette, l'arme braquée sur la femme. Forcés, l'homme et la femme posèrent leurs armes au sol et levèrent les mains, le regard noir. Cho s'approcha du premier, portant un pull bleu. Il le mit à terre et le fouilla. Il en sortit plusieurs sachets de poudre blanche.

« Lâchez ça ! » s'exclama l'homme.

Cho ne répondit rien et rangea les sachets dans sa poche. Il passa ensuite les menottes aux poignets du trafiquant.  
Grace s'approcha de la femme. Elle était jeune. Même trop jeune. Elle regardait Van Pelt s'approchait, une colère luisant dans ses yeux. Grace la mit sol violemment et la fouilla sans rien trouver.

« Vous l'avez tué ! » cracha la jeune femme en direction de la policière.

Grace resta de marbre, toisant de son regard brun la femme au sol. Elle et Cho les emmenèrent dans leurs voitures, suivit de Rigsby.  
Lisbon s'approcha de sa chef essoufflée. Un petit filet de sang s'écoulait de sa blessure. Elle regarda Madeleine souriante. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle n'avait pas hésité à se mettre en danger. Si Jane aurait été la, il aurait sûrement remarqué l'étrange lueur qui brûlait dans les yeux de Lisbon, mais Hightower n'était pas Jane. Elle ne remarqua pas cette lumière si particulière dans le regard de Teresa.

"Merci. lâcha Lisbon au bout d'un moment.

\- Ce n'est rien.» sourit Hightower.

Lisbon poussa un petit rire et partit rejoindre sa voiture, Hightower à ses côtés. En arrivant, Rigsby lui annonça qu'ils étaient prêt à partir. Lisbon hocha la tête et prit place sur le siège passager, laissant le volant Hightower. Elle avait confiance en elle.

"Mathieu Lefèvre, plus connu sous le nom de Roman. C'est ça ?

Assis en face de Cho se trouvait un homme d'une trentaine d'années avec un pull over bleu. Son visage était fermé et son regard noir.

\- Pourquoi vous appelé Roman ? relanca Cho.

L'homme ne répondit rien.

\- Georges Rom, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

L'homme se crispa mais garda son silence.

\- Vous l'avez tué pour vous venger de votre soeur n'est ce pas ?

Silence.

\- On a retrouvé sur vous des sachets de cocaïne. Si vous cooperez, votre charge sera allégé. Vous le savez ?

\- Je ne dirais rien, enculé. répondit l'homme dans sa langue natale.

\- Tu te crois malin ? Écoute t'es pas avec tes flics français ici. Sois tu réponds à mes questions, soit tu pars en taule." répondit Cho en français.

Coincée dans son bureau, Lisbon soignait son bras lorsque Jane arriva.

"Vous êtes seule ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Cho interroge Roman. Hightower m'a demandé de me reposer. sourit Lisbon.

\- Et vous ne pouviez pas lui refuser. sourit Jane.

\- C'est mon patron ! s'exclama Teresa les joues rosies.

Patrick lui fit un sourire en coin.

\- Vous pensez que vous pouvez m'accompagner chez Noct ? ironisa Jane.

\- Bien sûr. Mais pourquoi voulez vous y aller ?

\- Vous verrez.» sourit Jane.

Lisbon soupira et partit accompagner Jane à Fields Landing.

Le visage fermé de Mathieu se changea en celui de la surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas qu'il comprenne le français. Il détourna le regard, hésitant.

"Roman, ça ressemble beaucoup au nom de votre soeur non ? Romane si je ne me trompe pas. Elle est morte en France il y a vingt ans. Dans un accident de voiture. redemanda Cho en anglais.

\- Ne parlez pas d'elle ! s'exclama Mathieu en français.

\- Vous comprenez l'anglais c'est déjà ça. Pourquoi pensez vous que c'est Rom qui la tué ?

Mathieu lança un regard noir à Cho.

\- Cet accident de voiture, c'est lui qui la causé. Pour impressionner ma soeur. Il voulait se la faire ce connard. Puis finalement c'est elle qui est morte et lui vivant.

\- Vous avez tué Rom pour venger votre soeur. affirma Cho.

Mathieu éclata de rire.

\- C'est bien plus compliqué que vous le pensez. Je l'ai pas tué simplement par vengeance. D'ailleurs je ne l'ai même pas tué. Il était déjà mort avant que je ne puisse me venger. rit Roman.

\- C'était un ordre non ?

\- C'est que vous êtes malin pour un flic vous.» sourit Mathieu.

Dans l'autre salle, Grace Van Pelt parlait avec la jeune femme. Elle avait les yeux rougies. Elle regardait Van Pelt d'un oeil noir.

"Alors, Lucy Mor que faisiez-vous dans ce hangar vide ? demanda l'agent.

\- Rien. lança la jeune fille.

\- Vous alliez faire du trafic de drogue.

\- J'étais pas là pour ça. répondit elle.

\- Et vous étiez là bas pour quoi ?

\- Pour le mec que vous avez descendu salope ! hurla Lucy.

Grace haussa les sourcils, ignorant les dernières paroles de la femme.

\- L'homme au pull bleu, vous le connaissez ?

\- Non, Martin m'a juste dit qu'il fait parti des Frogz.

\- Martin ? répéta Grace.

\- D'après vous ?» relanca Lucy.

Grace lui lança un regard hautain avant d'écrire sur son carnet. Puis elle la quitta sans un mot de plus.

"Hé ! Attendez ! Revenez ! Vous allez pas me laisser là ! C'est ridicule ! Je veux voir un avocat !" s'exclama Lucy en voyant la rousse quitter les lieux.

Lorsque Jane et Lisbon arrivèrent, la soleil se couchait sur la ville balnéaire. Jane descendit de la voiture suivit de Lisbon. Elle frappa à plusieurs reprises chez Noct, jusqu'à ce que Roméa vint ouvrir. Elle portait un peignoir soleil et son même air ahuri.

«Nous venons pour vous donner des avancés de l'enquête.» annonça Lisbon d'un air sombre.

Noct les laissa passer et s'installa sur la table de son salon. Sa maison ne comportait aucun canapé libre. Elle sortit deux tasses et servit du thé à ses invités, en silence. Une odeur de fleur se dégageait des tasse. Lisbon regarda Jane qui buvait déjà dans sa tasse.

"Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Noct.

Jane prit le temps de finir sa gorgée avant de répondre.

\- Tout à l'heure je suis allé voir le médecin légiste, pour avoir une autopsie du corps. Et ce dernier a confirmé mes craintes.

Il laissa planer un silence théâtrale avant de reprendre.

\- Votre mari a bien été empoisonné par un puissant et douloureux poison.

Le regard de Roméa s'écarquilla.

\- Vous dites qu'il a souffert ?

\- Il a tout d'abord eu de violentes douleurs à l'estomac, suivit de vomissements, accompagnés de douloureuses convulsions. Il a ensuite eu la sensation que ses poumons brûlaient et que son coeur allait partir de sa poitrine, et enfin il est mort.

\- Non... Non, c'est impossible... murmura Roméa à elle même.

\- Pardon ? demanda Lisbon.

\- C'est impossible. Il n'a pas pu souffrir ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

\- Comment pouvez vous le savoir ? la lança Jane.

Lisbon avait sortit son carnet prête à écrire, tandis que Jane se levait à son tour.

\- Je le sais car c'est moi qui l'est empoisonné ! Avec du laurier rose ! Il n'aurait pas du souffrir ! Pitié dites moi qu'il n'a pas souffert !? s'écria-t-elle en direction de Jane.

Dans ses yeux brûlaient des larmes de peur et de remord.

\- CBI, vous allez devoir nous suivre madame. Les mains dans le dos.» ordonna Lisbon en sortant les menottes.

Roméa se laissa faire, le regard fixé sur Jane. Elle attendait sa réponse. Elle voulait sa réponse.

"Vous avez réussi, Roméa, il n'a pas souffert." annonça Jane.

Le visage de la femme s'apaisa tandis que Lisbon la faisait monter dans la voiture. Jane les rejoignit en silence.

Jane et Lisbon étaient assis face Roméa, toujours en peignoir. Elle avait perdu son air ahuri et portait un visage neutre.

"Bien. Roméa, pourquoi avoir tué votre homme ? demanda Lisbon.

\- Je ne l'ai pas tué, je l'ai sauvé d'une mort douloureuse.

\- Vous n'avez sauvé personne Roméa. affirma Jane.

\- Je l'ai sauvé de la douleur. Dans tous les cas il allait mourir. Il le savait mais refusait de me croire.

\- Comment ça "de toute façon il allait mourir" ? demanda Lisbon.

\- Le Roman qui a laissé ce message sur la messagerie de Georges, il a rappelé il y a peu de temps. Il voulait qu'ils se revoient en mémoire de sa soeur. C'était un piège, je le sentais venir à des kilomètres. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans l'hôtel. Mais Georges ne m'a pas écouté, et a dit qu'il devait y aller, pour cette "Romane".

Elle soupira.

"Alors j'ai glissé plusieurs feuilles de laurier infusés dans son repas. Si il devait mourir, je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre. Je l'aimais. Je préférais aller en prison, plutôt que de m'imaginer l'homme que j'aimais entrain de souffrir.

Elle se tut quelques instants, repensant à ses souvenirs avec l'homme de son coeur.

\- Comment l'avez vous su ? demanda-t-elle à Jane.

\- Le laurier. Personne ne taille son arbre au début de l'été. annonça-t-il.

\- Oh, bien sûr. Bien observé." avoua la femme.

La nuit était tombée lorsque Jane et Lisbon quittèrent la salle d'interrogatoire. Ils furent rejoints par Hightower qui avait écouté l'interrogatoire derrière la vitre.

"Cette affaire ma donné le cafard. annonça Lisbon. Une femme qui tue son mari pour ne pas qu'il souffre, c'est trop pour moi.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous. confirma Madeleine. Et qu'en pensez vous Jane ? Jane ?

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du mentaliste. Lisbon et Hightower se jeterent un regard exaspéré avant de se sourire.

"A chaque fin d'enquête nous avons pour habitude de manger une pizza. l'invita Teresa.

\- Comment pourrais je refuser.» sourit Madeleine.

Elles quittèrent ensemble le CBI et partirent à la Roma's Pizza, à quelques mètres seulement du CBI. Elles commandèrent leur pizza, avec entrain.  
Teresa contait ses nombreuses mésaventures dans ses enquêtes, souvent provoquées par Jane, sous le regard bienveillant et rieur de Madeleine. Elles ne virent pas le temps passer, coincées dans cette boucle hors du temps qui leur plaisait. En sortant du restaurant, elles avaient toutes deux le sourire aux lèvres, et le regard allumé par une flamme secrète et interdite.  
Madeleine s'arrêta soudainement, se tournant vers Teresa. Lisbon la regarda souriante, les sourcils levés.

"Me faîtes vous confiance ? demanda Hightower.

\- Oui. répondit spontanément Teresa.

\- Fermez les yeux.»

Teresa s'exécuta, amusée. Elle sentit la main de Madeleine lui frôlait la joue, avant de sentir le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surprise Lisbon ouvrit les yeux. Elle posa une main sur la joue de Hightower et lui rendit son baiser.  
Perdue dans une petite rue, à l'abri des lumières artificielles, elles venaient toutes deux de comprendre la flamme qui allumait si souvent leur regard et qui brûlait leur coeur.


End file.
